Crazy Girl
by Awesomer then you
Summary: Naza is new to Death City and she seems to be looking for someone. Who is Naza? WHAT is she? Why is she so weird and what's up with these mood swings of hers, she even has a stein mood swing! Romance will most Likely happen! Please reveiw it's a lot better than what I made it sound like! Also I only own Naza and my other ocs
1. Naza Comes To Town!

"Let's dissect all of the flowers, so I can take over the world

Let's dissect all of the flowers, so I can take over the world

Let's dissect all of the flowers, so I can take over the world."

Seventeen-year-old Naza Zoey Smith walked down the streets of Death City happily singing that while putting her dark blue almost purple hair in pigtails. She was skipping and on her shoulder was a hot pink purse with chains on it and a black and red skull on the front.

Her hair was in pigtails that were held up with black and dark purple ribbons, her purse was on her shoulder slipping down, but she made no move to push it back up. She was wearing a dark purple tee-shirt that said "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it," a hot pink leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, red high heels and a red, dark purple, black and hot pink kitty shaped necklace.

"Hey!" a old man yelled and Naza stopped skipping to smile brightly at him.

"What is it you want, sir?" Naza asked as she pushed her purse back up onto her shoulder.

"Quit that racket don't you have school!" The old man yelled.

"Oh you're right I do have school," Naza said as she looked at DWMA.

"Than get going you brat!" The man yelled.

"That's not nice you should apologize," Naza said as she put her right hand on her hip.

"Excuse me, but I don't need to apologize to a brat like you," The man said. He was really short and still had to look up at Naza and Naza being kinda short for her age tried to hold in her laughter at this seeing this.

"Well i'm running late, so i'll make you apologize another day," Naza said and she waved the old man goodbye before she ran all the way to DWMA.

"Such a weird brat," The man mumbled as he watched the young girl run away. Naza got to the school surprising early.

"I guess I wasn't running late," Naza said to herself as she tried to find the Death room. Outside of the Death room was a bright red haired guy and a weird kinda creepy guy with a bolt through his head and he was smoking.

"Hey are you lost?" The redhead asked.

"I don't think so," Naza said as she tilted her head to the side making the redhead squeal and pull her into a bone crushing hug. The other man put out his smoke and sighed.

"Your sooo cute!" The redhead cried.

"What's your name?" Naza asked after he let her go.

"I'm Albarn Death Scythe," He said happily as he smiled. "Hey have you met my amazing daughter, Maka?"

"No I haven't I am new here after all," Naza said.

"Your new?" The blot man asked.

"Yes i'm new," Naza said as she stared at him. She knew he was mad just by looking at him anyone could tell that, but she wasn't afraid for some reason. Also she can see souls because she's a meister.

"What's your name i'm Stein?" The man asked.

"I'm Naza it's nice to meet you Spirit and Stein," Naza said and she smiled again which made Spirit hug her again and swing her around in his arms. Stein was the only one that noticed that she called Spirit by his real name.

"Wait if you're new here don't you have to see Lord Death?" Spirit asked as he stopped spinning Naza.

"That's why i'm here," Naza said as she got out of Spirit's grip and tried to regain her balance. She was spun around really fast after all.

"Oh sorry here i'll so you to him right away," Spirit said. Naza smiled and skipped with him into the Death room and they skipped all the way up to Lord Death.

"Naza I see you met Stein and Spirit," Lord Death said. Naza smiled and put her arm through Spirit's.

"Yup...I think I just found new friends, Lord Death," Naza said as she smiled.

"Friends," Stein muttered.

"Don't you know what that means, Madman?" Naza asked as she looked behind her and met Stein's eyes with her own light purple almost glowing eyes.

"Haha, she called you Madman," Spirit said as he pointed at Stein.

"Hahaha, I did," Naza said as she laughed. She used Spirit to hold herself up, but Spirit had to get on his knees so he wouldn't fall even though Naza was surprising light.

"Reaper chop!" Lord Death yelled as he chopped Spirit and Naza.

"That hurt," they both wined as they rubbed their heads. Naza was standing up and so was Spirit and they both had hurt expressions on their faces. They looked at Lord Death, but all he did was sign.

"Lets just hurry up and get Naza enrolled," Lord Death said.

"Of course," Spirit said as Naza and him jumped back into being overly happy and hyper.

"Sorry," Naza said as she smiled shyly.

"So cute," Spirit whispered. Stein just sighed. He could tell that Naza was alike Spirit in so many was it was kinda creepy, but she did have this weird side that was kinda like Stein although she wasn't showing it. Stein could tell that she was fighting the insanity back though and she was doing well for someone her age.

"Well you'll be in Stein's class , class-"

"Ohh you'll be in the same class as my lovely daughter!" Spirit yelled as he jumped around happily. Naza gigged and smiled brightly at the news.

"As I was saying-"

"Oh you two will become great friends won't you and you'll have sleepovers and Maka will finally love her Daddy!" Spirit yelled as he hugged Naza.

"As I was saying-"

"Do you think you can get Maka to wear clozes like yours?" Spirit asked as he put his hand on his chin.

"Maybe," Naza said as she did what Spirit did. They both looked off into the distance thinking about whatever they were talking about.

"Well as I was saying-"

"Oh and can you-" Spirit was cut off when Lord Death reaper chopped him.

"Are you ok, Spirit?" Naza asked since the older man was laying on his back with birds floating around his head.

"S..su...sure?" Spirit said, but it came more out as a question than anything. Naza took his hand and helped him to his feet with some amazingly ease.

"As I was saying you'll be in Stein's class, class Crescent Moon," Lord Death said.

"Cool anything else?" Naza asked as she suddenly got close enough to a piler and leaned up against it with her hands in her pocket. Spirit, Lord Death and even Stein stared at her amazed at how fast her personality changed.

"Umm yeah," Lord Death said as he shook his head.

"What are you looking at, Old Man?" Naza asked as she nodded her head towards Stein who was basically studying her.

"You amazingly change your personalities fast," Stein said.

"Shut the hell up, Old Man!" Naza yelled which caused Spirit to shrink back from her.

"Naza," Spirit whispered.

"Ahhh yes she said something about this," Lord Death said.

"She said what?" Spirit asked.

"She said that she has three personalities although the one she came in here with is her real one," Lord Death said.

"What causes her to change personalities?" Stein asked as he suddenly became interested.

"She said that it happens randomly, but she can usually control it," Lord Death said as he clapped his hands together. "She also said that she'll change back to herself if you slap her." Suddenly Stein stepped up to Naza and slapped her none too gently.

"You didn't have to slap me so hard," Naza mumbled as she held her cheek and looked at Stein with hurtful eyes. "Well I guess it's ok i'm just glad I wasn't in my other personality."

"What's the other one?" Stein asked.

"Murder," Naza said with an evil glint in her eyes. Everyones eyes widen at that one little word. "Well what else do I have to do, Lord Death."

"We need to see if your a meister or a weapon and find a partner for you," Lord Death said.

I loooove Crazy Girl. Naza is amazing and Kazer is such a cluts! Sorry about the spelling and everything and take a look at my other story's and please review I promise i'll update more even if I just have one fan. I wrote this story for my friend and we both love it so much, so i'm gonna try to post it. I already have like the next ten chapters writen so i'll post more as soon as I at least get one review!


	2. The Nerve Of Clumsy People!

Heyyyyyyy peeps! Kazer is coming in now Woop Woop! I know no ones competed on this story yet, but maybe with this chapter they will. Please review thank you my lovely humans! Also sorry for the short chapter, my next ones will be longer!

"I'm a meister and I can changed my soul wavelength to match anyones," Naza said.

"Stein," Lord Death said.

"She's right and she sure does have an amazing soul can't you believe it's hot pink or is that a red and a beautiful aqua blue," Stein said as he studied Naza some more.

"You can see souls so can I," Naza said as she smiled. "You all have amazing souls, but I try not to see into them a lot."

"Stein your class is starting," Lord Death said.

"Yes, yes I know," Stein said as he waved his hand in the air and sighed. He walked out of the room with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Do I start school today?" Naza asked as she turned her gaze back towards Lord Death.

"You start tomorrow that reminds me be here bright and early so we can find a partner for you and pack up your belongings and say goodbye to your parents because you'll be living with your partner.

"Parents?" Naza asked as she tilted her head.

"Don't you have any?" Spirit asked.

"Sure I have parents I wouldn't be alive if I didn't have any," Naza said as she laughed.

"That's not what I meant," Spirit said.

"I know," Naza said. "But my past is my past ok, lets just say i'm only here to find someone that has been like a parent to me how about that...since it is true."

"Ok," Spirit said as he stared at the girl. He felt sorry for her and the more he wondered about her the more he wanted to learn about her past.

"Don't look so sad, Spirit, i'm fine," Naza said and she smiled. Spirit smiled back and hugged her because he thought that she looked so cute when she smiled.

"Can...can't breath," Naza said as she ripped herself out of Spirit's hands.

"Sorry," Spirit said.

"Well I have to go I did just move here today," Naza said and she waved them goodbye. She walked out of the Death room and as soon as she was walking down the hall she knocked someone over. They both tripped causing the boy to fall on his back and for Naza to fall on top of him.

"Hey watch out," The boy said. He had light green hair that was messy, but in a stylish way and was covering his right eye, he also had dark orange eyes. His hair and eyes were just weird because neither of them matched him, but he looked kinda good with them.

"I'm sorry," Naza said as she got off him. She helped him up and he glared at her.

"Just watch where you're going next time," He said. He was wearing blue jeans with chains on them and with a hole in one knee, a black leather jacket, white skull headphone where in his ears, but one earbud was out and hanging loosely around the collar of his white buttondown shirt, he had on black converse and a green earring in his right ear along with a dark green tongue ring. On his hands where fingerless gloves one being white the other being green.

"Sorry umm I'm-"

"My names Kazer and I don't care about yours so get lost and just watch where you're going," he said as he pushed past Naza. Naza turned around and watched as he put his other earbud back in and just as he was about to go around a corner another kid with blue hair and a tattoo of a black star on his shoulder ran into him another girl was behind the dude with the star and she covered her mouth when she saw the other dude on top of Kazer with their lips only inches apart.

"Ahhh!" the other guy screamed as he quickly got off Kazer who glared at him. If looks could kill that other dude sure would be dead.

"Idiot!" Kazer yelled.

"Black*Star, you should be more careful," The girl said.

"I guess his name is Black Star," Naza said and Kazer turned around to find her there leaning up against the wall.

"We're so sorry by the way i'm Tsubaki," the girl said as she bowed to Naza.

"Please don't say sorry to me you didn't do it," Naza said as she smiled. She hugged Tsubaki, Spirit style and when she was done she laughed like a little kid at how Tsubaki tried to regain her balance.

"You must be the two new students," Black Star said as he studied Kazer.

"Get away from me, Freak," Kazer said as he pushed Black Star away.

"How strong are you do you want to fight me because i'm gonna prove to you who is number one around here you too blueenette," Black Star said and he pointed at Naza and Kazer.

"I'm fine don't worry, but I bet you are really strong though, most likely way stronger than me," Naza said and she smiled kindly. "Hey Tsubaki want to be freinds and can I meet this Maka person she sounds so nice."

'"Umm sure," Tsubaki said.

"Yayyy!" Naza yelled as she danced around happily. She grabbed Tsubaki's arm and pulled her behind her as she followed Kazer and Black Star to the front of the school where they'll fight.

"Hello, Naza, I thought you left," Stein said as he rolled toward Tsubaki and her with a girl behind him.

"I ran into the green haired guy and then he ran into Black Star and Black Star challenged him to a fight and it looked really interesting so i'm deciding that i'll go home after this," Naza said and she said that really fast and she hung onto Tsubaki's left arm.

"I see you haven't changed," Stein said.

"Don't worry it only happens about once every three months, last time it happened was five months ago, so that was a record," Naza said as she smiled.

"Well i'm Maka," the girl behind Stein said as she held out her hand to Naza. Naza's eyes shined as she grabbed Maka's hand, but instead of shaking it she used it to pull Maka into a hug.

"I've heard so much about you," Naza said as she spun the girl around. She let her go and laughed.

"Oh I hope it wasn't bad," Maka said.

"Of course it wasn't," Naza said as she laughed again.

"Hey don't break the school!" a kid with black hair and three strips on one side of his head yelled. Two girls were behind him as well.

"Shut up!" Black Star yelled along with another kid with white hair and red eyes.

"Kid," the taller sister said.

"Be quit, Liz," Kid said as he held up his hand.

"Yeah," the shorter sister said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Patty," Liz said.

"Maka, Tsubaki, Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, Black Star, Kazer, Kid, Liz and Patty are the only people I know," Naza said as she leaned on Stein's chair, he was still in it sitting backwards.

"You just need to meet a few more people and you'll know everyone," Maka said.

"That's awesome," Naza happily said as she jumped around.

"She reminds me so much about Spirit," Tsubaki mumbled.

"Ohhh, Spirit, is awesome," Naza said as she laughed then smiled at when she looked at Maka.

"You met my dad?" Maka asked.


	3. The Short Dream and The Fight!

**I'm back! Hehehe so here's chapter three for u guys, please review!**

"Yup I met him and he's really cool,"Naza said happily, but she lost her smile when she saw Maka's face.

"I'm so sorry for my dad's behavior," Maka said as she looked at her shoes.

"What do you mean I like Spirit," Naza said as she put her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"He...he didn't try to flirt with you?" Maka asked.

"Unless you call being annoying with her and getting Lord Death to hit her flirting he didn't," Stein said.

"Your dad's a good guy, Maka," Naza said and she smiled again.

"Sure," Maka said. Naza laughed.

"I'm Naza by the way," Naza said.

"That's a weird name," Maka said. "Oh i'm so sorry."

"It's ok...my mom gave it to me," Naza said.

"She must love you to name you something so cool," Maka said as she smiled.

"Love….oh yeah sure she loved...I mean loves me," Naza said as she hid her pain with a smile.

"Are you ok i'm sorry if I hit a soft spot?" Maka asked.

"It's ok, Maka, it couldn't be helped," Naza said. Suddenly she clapped her hands and twirled around before she looked at the fight where somehow Kid, Black Star, the white haired dude and Kazer where fighting.

"Kid is a reaper huh?" Naza asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Tsubaki asked.

"She can see souls," Stein said as his glasses flashed.

"Yup that's right," Naza said happily.

"So you're a meister?" Maka asked.

"Yeah and i'm starting DWMA tomorrow i'm gonna be in your class to," Naza said as she smiled brightly. "By the way whos the white haired dude."

"That's my partner, Soul," Maka said.

"Soul, now that's a weird name," Naza said as she laughed playfully. All of the sudden the only one standing was Kid. The sisters turned back.

"That wasn't a fair fight," Naza mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry you'll see plenty of more," Stein said.

"Really?" Naza asked with a tiny bit of madness in her eyes.

"Of course," Stein said as he studied her. Naza realized what just happened and quickly shook her head to get her crazy thoughts of dissecting everything out of her head.

"That usually doesn't happen so soon," Naza mumbled as she put her hands in her pockets and walked over to Kazer who was getting up.

"What do you want!" he snapped. He stood next to her garing at her.

"I want you to be my weapon partner," Naza said. She saw him turn his arm into half of a red chain saw during the fight along as the blade of a sword and one of those stars that Tsubaki could turn into.

"What no way," Kazer said and he walked away.

"I can match my soul wavelength easier with you than anyones elses, Kazer, ha don't worry we'll be paired up i'll make sure of it," Naza said as she watched Kazer walked away with a tiny bit of madness in her laugh and eyes..again. She shook her head again fully aware that Stein was watching her.

"Your mad," Stein said from behind her.

"I can control it better than you," Naza said as she turned around to look at him.

"We'll see," Stein said and he walked away. "By the way i'm in charge of partnering up the six that don't have a partner.

"Theres other students?" Naza asked.

"Yes meaning you better hope you're good at matching wavelengths," Stein said and he laughed madly before he walked away. Naza shook her head again and walked home.

"Hey are you ready to apologize to me?" Naza asked as she stopped outside of the old mans house.

"Get lost!" the man yelled. He was watering his flowers and he glared at Naza who was standing outside of his gate with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're still not being nice by the way i'm Naza," Naza said and she smiled.

"I don't care just get lost, Brat," the man said and he turned back to watering his flowers.

"Well I guess we can try again tomorrow," Naza said. She smiled again and skipped all the way to her house.

When she got home she quickly put the few things she brought from her old house in boxes. Five months ago the old woman taking care of Naza disappeared without a trace and since then Naza has been trying to find her. The old woman was named Helen, but called Healer because of her amazing ability to heal anyone she took care of. She even healed Naza's broken heart.

"I should of never of let go of his hand," Naza said to herself as she packed the last of her stuff. She laid down on her living room floor and stared up at the ceiling. She soon fell asleep to.

"Healer, where are you going?" Naza asked as she looked at the old woman who had bags in her hands.

"Now, Naza, you're seventeen-years-old now and can take care of yourself, so i'm going on a little trip," Helen said. "I'll be back in three months tops."

"Healer," Naza said. Helen looked at her and smiled.

"You'll be ok, Naza," she said then she left.

Naza woke up with her hand in one of her packed boxes. She groaned as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her neck and yawned. She got up and quickly got dressed.

She was wearing a rainbow color beanie with her hair down, [with it down her hair reaches her butt] one of those shirts hippies where, it was light blue, pink, green, white and orange, a pink and green jacket, light purple and orange pants with a white and green chain on it, colorful shoes, a white and orange wristwatch, a light blue, dark purple and silver bracelet and her kitty necklace. She also had in peace singh light blue and dark blue earrings along with a green, pink and orange nails.

"I better get going," Naza said as she looked at her clock. She quickly skipped all the way to DWMA, while singing her theme song. "I'm here no need to cry anymore!" she yelled when she walked into Stein's classroom to find Spirit on the floor crying.

"Naza!" he cried as he hugged her. She hugged him back with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Spirit," she said.

"I thought you got kidnapped!" Spirit yelled as he shook her.

"Why would you think that?" Naza asked as she tilted her head which made Spirit forget that he was crying and hug her again.

"Soooo cute!" he yelled and he let her go.

"Is it just me or is the room spinning?" Naza asked as she held onto someones shoulder to keep her up right.

"It's just you," the person she was holding onto said. She looked up to see it was Stein and as always he was smoking.

"You're gonna die if you keep smoking," Naza said and she took the cigarette out of his mouth. She threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Noooo, Naza, why did you do that!" Spirit yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I was only looking out for him," Naza said as she smiled.

"Na...Naza," Spirit said as he stared at the girl.

"Sorry I just have a bad past with cigarettes," Naza said as she remember her birth mother smoking while laughing crazily.

"Really?" Spirit asked.

"Let's talk about something else," Naza said. "Hey who am I gonna be partnered with."

"Well the other students are out front we were only waiting on you," Stein said.

"Good," Naza said and Spirit and her skipped outside to the other students. Outside there was Lord Death, two other teachers one being a zombie, Kazer, a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes, another girl with dark brown hair and almost golden eyes, a boy with orange hair and eyes and a boy with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Naza is now here, so lets get started," Lord Death said. The weapons lined up and in another line across from them Naza and the other meisters were lined up.


	4. Finding Your Weapon!

"Ok I am Sid," the zombie guy said.

"And I am Marie," the girl with the eye patch said.

"Hello i'm Yui," the girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes said as she smiled kindly.

"I'm Chris," the boy with orange hair and eyes said as he looked at everyone with a kinda crazy look in his eyes.

"I...i'm..i'm Alex," the girl with red hair and dark brown eyes said as she pulled her hands to her chest.

"I'm Frankie," the boy with blond hair and gray eyes said.

"Well i'm Kazer and if you end up my partner you better not slack off," Kazer said as he put his hands in his pockets and spit on the ground.

"What do we have to do?" Naza asked as she jumped up and down. Everyone sweat dropped wondering how she had so much energy in three in the morning.

"First we'll have the weapons changed into their forms unless your Kazer than you'll change into all of yours just change into your main one first," Lord Death said. All the weapons nodded and they changed. Kazer changed into a giant red chainsaw, Alex changed into a black sword that was kinda awesome and Yui changed into a machine gun.

"Now everyone just pick one of them up and start swinging see if they're too heavily or if they just don't feel right. Frankie picked up Yui, Chris picked up Kazer and Naza picked up Alex.

"Alex you're surprisingly light," Naza said as she put Alex over her right shoulder and looked at the other students. Frankie was swinging Yui around like she was a toy. Chris could barely even pick up Kazer.

"You're really heavy," Chris said as he set Kazer down. He still had that crazy look in his eyes, but it wasn't as bad. Kazer sighed and turned into a sword kinda like Alex, but it he was way more powerful and it was red and light blue. Chris could pick him up now only a little bit though, but the problem was that he couldn't pick Kazer up when he was a chainsaw most likely his most powerful mode.

"Here let me try," Naza said as she gave Alex to him. She picked up Kazer and told him to changed into his chainsaw mode.

"Fine," Kazer said and he changed.

"See," Naza said as she easily matched her soul wavelength with him and swung him around like he was a toy airplane.

"What?" Chris asked as he put Alex over his shoulder and leaned onto his right leg.

"He's really light it's most likely because your guys soul wavelengths are so different when I can match mine with Kazer easier than I can with Alex or anyone else," Naza said.

"Wait you're that strong?" Kazer asked.

"I'm not that strong, Healer, did teach me everything I know," Naza said as she smiled. She jumped up and down and waved to Spirit with her free hand.

"Good job kids now it's time to see who you can match with the easiest," Lord Death said.

"Yayyyy!" Naza yelled as all of the weapons changed back. They all went into the nurse's office and sat down on chairs. Stein came in along with Marie and Lord Death.

"Why don't we do Alex and Yui first?" Marie asked. They nodded well Alex did while Yui said "yes." After a few minutes of very confusing things Stein shook his head and they motioned Chris over.

"Lets try, Chris, with Yui," Marie said.

"Ok," Yui said and she smiled.

"Sure," Chris said as he continued to look around crazly. After a few more minutes Marie smiled.

"You two are compatible..you guys are now partners," she said.

"Thank you," Yui said kindly as she got up..

"Yeah," Chris said as he just continued to be kinda crazy with his eyes never looking at something for more than five seconds. He got up as well and stood next to Yui.

"Ok why don't we try Alex and Frankie next?" Stein asked and the two students sat down. After a few seconds Lord Death smiled.

"Good job you two are now partners," Lord Death said.

"Re...really?" Alex asked as she got up.  
"I guess that's fine," Frankie said as he shrugged.

"Yayyy i'm with Kazer!" Naza yelled as she threw her hands in the air and smiled at Kazer who glared at her.

"We'll see," Stein said.

"Don't disappoint me Dr. Stein," Naza said. She smiled and sat down while Kazer sighed and sat down as well. Naza easily matched her soul wavelength with Kazer and Stein cursed.

"I have to admit you're good at this, Naza," Stein said as he lit a cigarette. Naza smiled, got up and took the cigarette from Stein before she threw it on the ground and smashed it with her foot.

"What did I say?" Naza asked as she looked up at him.

"What you said doesn't interest me," Stein said as he lit another cigarette.

"I can see that," Naza said as she shook her head. She looked at Kazer and smiled. "We're partners now."

"Just don't be so annoying," Kazer said as he threw his hands up into the air.

"No promises," Naza said as she giggled and grabbed his hand. She smiled at the rest of the partners and followed Stein to his classroom with them.

"You're all in my class and class will start in awhile, so why don't you explore the school," Stein said as we all went into his classroom. Lord Death, Marie, Yui, Frank, Chris and Alex left, while Stein, Kazer and I stayed in the classroom. Stein sat backwards in his chair and started to work on some papers as Naza sat down bringing Kazer behind her.

"Hey, Kazer," Naza said.

"Yeah," Kazer said as he looked at her with his feet on top of his desk. Naza looked up at the ceiling.

"Have you ever hurt someone you cared about?"

"Yeah….I have."

"Have you ever killed someone?" Naza asked as she looked at Kazer in the eye. Kazer looked back at her a little scared.

"N-no," He said. Naza looked back up at the ceiling.

"I have," She said and that was all it took for Stein to want to dissect her more and for her madness to come more often. Kazer continued to look at her. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No I believe you."

"Are you afraid," It wasn't a question and all three of them knew it. Naza didn't have to look into Kazer's soul to know he was afraid, she could already sense it and Stein saw his soul trembling in fear.

"Yeah," He said. Naza smiled, it was a crazy smile and it even scared Stein a little.

"Good," She said and she closed her eyes.

**Thank you my good friends!**


End file.
